


Impossible

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2007 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Impossible

Title: Impossible  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Snape/Harry  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 568 (whoo, approaching drabble length again!)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: See [HERE](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/736.html#cutid1)  
A/N: The next in my 2007 [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) series. They should be read in this order to make the most sense: [Out More](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/291102.html), [The Matchmakers](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/292224.html), [One Never Knows](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293598.html), [And so it Starts](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/293935.html), [Playing With Gryffindors](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295107.html), [Reunion](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/295604.html), [Wands Out](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/296298.html), [The Interview](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/297019.html), [Satisfying His Curiosity](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/298045.html), [Brisk Traffic](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299091.html), [Two For One](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299291.html), [Overwhelming](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/299683.html), [Eliminating the Competition](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/301180.html), [From Under His Nose](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302014.html), [A Good Conversation](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/302744.html), [Reflections](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304342.html), [Used To The Idea](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/304794.html), [Personal Days](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305390.html) and [Enough](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/305965.html).

  
~

Impossible

~

By the time he arrived back at Snape’s shop, Harry was in better spirits. Snape liked Draco, and if anyone could convince him of the validity of Harry’s feelings, it was his protégé.

Walking into the dark room, Harry was thus totally unprepared for a livid Snape.

“What did you do, Potter?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I went to see Malfoy like you suggested,” he said. “You were right, by the way. He and Neville are--”

“I could not care less about the sexual high jinks of my former students!” Snape roared. “You foolish boy! What did you tell him?”

“About the spell, like you said.”

“And perhaps you mentioned asking me out?” Snape said, eyes narrowed.

Harry blushed. “Well yes, I--”

“How much humiliation must I suffer at your hands, Potter?”

“Humiliation? No! I didn’t mean--”

“What sort of arrangement have you worked out with Draco?” Snape gritted out.

“There’s no arrangement! He was just supposed to Floo you like you asked so he could tell you about the spell!”

“Indeed. And so the fact that he told me that there is nothing wrong with the spell and it must be that we are fated to be mates,” at that word, Snape sneered, “is a coincidence?”

“He thought you would listen to him since you weren’t listening to me!” Harry yelled, at the end of his rope. “Clearly we were both stupid to hope you would listen to anyone!”

“Well, I certainly cannot argue with the claim of stupidity,” Snape growled, stalking towards Harry. “What I am having difficulty understanding is the reason for this charade.”

“I suppose the fact that I’m attracted to you is not an acceptable answer?” Harry said, eyes narrowed.

“Attracted to me?” Snape laughed unpleasantly. “You forget, I know what I look like, and I saw the parade of men offering themselves up for your inspection the other day. Compared to them, what could I possibly offer?”

“How about everything I want?” Harry replied. “How about the fact that you know who I am, limitations and all, and it doesn’t bother you? How about the fact that you’re sexy as sin, your voice makes me hard and your hands... gods, your hands--”

“You cannot expect me to believe such tripe!”

Harry shook his head. “Fine. If you prefer to think this is some colossal joke, then go right ahead. I can’t stop you.”

He turned to go but was prevented by Snape’s hand clasping his arm. “What are you playing at?” Snape murmured, and the sound made Harry shiver.

“This is no game,” Harry said. He stared up at Snape as if daring him to doubt his word.

“Draco contends that the spell is no longer working on the general population because we have both picked each other,” Snape said after a moment. “I did not pick you, Potter!”

“So you think it’s still the spell making me attracted to you?” Harry asked. “Making me ache whenever I leave you? Making me want to do this?” He pressed himself up against Snape and brought their faces close.

“Foolish boy.” And then they were kissing, the slide of lips and tongues as they bit at each other sublime. It was an eternity, yet too short, and when Snape pulled away, Harry was sorry.

“No,” Snape said, stepping back. “Impossible.” And with that he gathered himself and Disapparated, leaving a stunned Harry behind.

“Bloody hell!”

~


End file.
